Johnny Rocque
Johnny Timmy "Rabbit" B. Rocque is a main character and a young underground rapper in the film, Rabbit. He frequently performed in rap battles, well known for beating the rapper Mouse Doc and becoming the new champion. He's the ex-boyfriend of Alexa and the father of his daughter, Anne. He is portrayed by Eminem. Biography Early Life Johnny Timmy B. Rocque was born on July 26, 1971 in Detroit. He's the son of Carson Rocque and Emily Shannon. Johnny grew up in a terrible childhood, his father abandoned him when he was three and his mother became a drug addict prostitue. When Johnny was a young age, he became interested in rapping and hiphop around the 80's. He became friends with Kyle and Waldo from his young age to his teenage years. In 1990 at age 19, Johnny got his nickname, "Rabbit". One year later in 1991, Johnny meets Heather Oswald and they both begin dating for 3 months. On August 21, 1991, Heather gives birth to their daughter, Anne. Two years later after Anne was born, Johnny and Heather broke up and Anne went living with Johnny. Rabbit (film) 1995 In 1995, Johnny became a nervous rapper after losing the rap battle a gang member. After losing, Johnny begins practicing making new rap songs and creates a hiphop beat rhythm to his song. On April 9, 1995, Kyle signed Johnny a record label at JAX Records where Johnny meets and befriends his record producer, Jermayne Ross. The next day, Johnny begin working at a car washshop where he meets and fall in love with a young beautiful girl named Alexa. They both have a romantic interest each other and they both begin dating after having sex at the back of the car washshop. They soon broke up after Johnny caught Alexa having sex with Jermayne. Johnny leaves JAX records and refused to talk to Alexa ever again. At the end of the film, Johnny finally wins the rap battle and leaves to go home. 'Relationships' 'Friends' Kyle and Waldo (Best Friends) Kyle and Waldo are Johnny's two only hood friends. The three of them became friends when they were teenagers. They grew up being friends from there teen years to their adulthood. 'Girlfriends' Heather Oswald (1991-1993: Ex-Girlfriend) Heather was Johnny's first girlfriend prior the Rabbit (film). They started dating for over three months. On August 21, 1991; they both had a child together and they named her, Anne. Two years later in 1993, Johnny and Heather broke up; Anne went living with Johnny while Heather dates another man and begins her life with her new boyfriend. Alexa (1995: Ex-Girlfriend) Alexa was Johnny's love interest in the Rabbit (film). They both had liked each other after they met at the car washshop. After Johnny asks her out, they both sneaks behind the car washshop and both had sex. Later on that night, while Johnny went to the JAX Records to finishing making his new rap beat, he caught Alexa and Johnny's record producer, Jermayne having sex. Johnny looks at Alexa in an embarrassment way and leaves, revealing they ended their relationship. (See: "Jolexa") Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Rappers Category:Main Characters Category:Fathers Category:Boyfriends Category:1971 Births Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters Born In Detroit Category:Characters with Dysfunctional families Category:Bad Asses Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Smart Mouths Category:Troublemakers Category:Movie Characters Category:One Appearance Characters Category:Alcoholics Category:Gun Lovers